Un étrange pouvoir
by ImaneReader
Summary: j'ai décidé de finir la fanfiction d'abord sur word, je posterais ensuite les chapitres. je trouve cela plus sympa, tout simplement parce que sinon je me force à écrire et ça ce n'est pas du tout ce que je veux faire ! je suis vraiment désolé. A très bientôt j'espère, Imane.
1. Attaque

Attaque :

 _Elisabeth Green est une jeune fille très spécial, en effet, c'est une sorcière. Mais en plus de cela, elle dispose d'un don très or du commun, qu'elle ignore avoir. Nous retrouvons Elisabath dans sa chambre..._

 _Où est ce que j'ai bien pu mettre ce fichus livre de potion!_ Depuis environ 30 bonne minute j'essaie de retrouver ce maudis bouquin. Mon professeur de potion n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de nous donner des devoirs pendant les vacances de noël, soie 3 parchemin recto verseau sur une potion de notre choix. Et en t'en que l'une des meilleurs élèves de mon école je me dois d'obtenir une excellente note, sauf que se maudit bouquin de potion ne veux pas apparaître! Je sortis de ma chambre et aller trouver la mère:

« Maman, serais-tu où est passé mon livre de potion? Je ne sais pas ce que j'en ai fais.

\- Mais chérie pourquoi n'utilise tu pas le sortilège d'attraction ? me répondit ma mère étonné

\- ah oui, c'est vrai merci maman ! »

Je repartis dans ma chambre. Non mais vraiment que je peut être débile parfois!

Je m'assis sur mon lit puis dis distinctement le sortilège

« Accio livre de potion 7ème année» Après ces quelque mots mon livres de potions sort de sa cachette, c'est à dire juste en dessous de mon lit. _J'aurais juré avoir regarder ici!_

Le livre dans mes mains je le mis sur mon bureau et m'installa sur ma chaise. La potion que j'ai choisi pour mon devoir s'appelle le Polynectar. Je connaissez tous la recette par cœur mais notre professeur bien aimé désire quand plus de nos recherche personnelle, il faut également faire le parallèle avec un autre potion, qui elle est dans notre livre. Je me mis donc au travaille sans tarder.

Après 1h00 de travaille acharné, j'entendis un « pop », signe qu'un Elfe de maison était entré dans ma chambre. Je me retourna et vu notre petite Elfe de maison : Maéva.

« miss votre mère me demande de vous dire que le dîner est près dit elle

\- d'accord Maéva merci, je viens tout de suite »

A peine avais je dis ses mot qu'un autre « pop » retentis dans la pièce signe cette fois que Maéva était partis. Étant le 24 décembre, j'ai décidé de ne pas tarder est de descendre tout de suite, ce qui n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Je fais cela pour la simple et bonne raison que mes parents vont manger avec moi. Ce phénomène est devenue très rare depuis la disparition de mon petit frère alors qu'il n'était pas encore née.

En effet, ma mère a fait une fausse couche, elle a toujours était très gentille mais sont bonheur est partis en même temps que son bébé et de ce fait ce n'est plus la même chose.

Pour mon père par contre c'est différent, il a toujours était très stricte, gentille quand j'étais enfant mais de plus en plus exigeant. Depuis la mort de mon petit frère c'est encore pire. Il est née en Angleterre et là bas l'éducation est très différente quand on est sang pur, on dis que les sang pur sont supérieur aux autre et que les née moldu ne mérite pas leur pouvoir. Mon père a était élevé dans ses conditions, grâce a ma mère il avait oublié tous ça malheureusement le choc de la perte de son enfant a tout fais remonter, il me parle de plus en plus de la pureté de notre sang, heureusement que ma mère est là...

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi alors je me précipites pour manger avec eux, et bien parce qu'ils sont mes parents et que depuis la fausse couche (4 ans) noël est une sorte de trêve. On passe un agréable moment a manger le repas préparer par les Elfes de maison.

Arrivé à la salle à manger, je fis une petite révérence (on nous apprend à faire ça des notre entré à beauxbâtons) à mes parents pour ensuite m'asseoir en face d'eux.

« Alors ma chérie tu t'en sors avec ton devoirs de potion ? Demanda ma mère

\- oui, j'ai bientôt finis il me manque juste la conclusion, comment c'est passé votre journée ?

\- Très bien, le Ministre te dis bonjours d'ailleurs répondis mon père »

Mon père travaille en t'en que conseille du Ministre de la magie Français, du coup j'ai pu le rencontrer durant un dîner. Nous mangeons donc le succulent repas préparé par les Elfes et passons un excellent moment.

Après manger, je dis bonne nuit à mes parents et partis dans ma chambre pour finir mon devoir et après aller me coucher. Au moment où je m'allonge dans mon lit, j'entendis un bruit étrange venant du salon. Avec une très grande discrétion je descendis avec ma baguette serré dans ma main.

Ce que je vis me glaça le sang, plusieurs sorciers était là, entourant mes parents. Un homme avec un visage qui ressemblé fortement a un serpent parla en sifflant:

« Je vous le demande une dernière fois, désirez vous faire partis de mes mangemorts ? »

A se nom, je me me cacha sous une table, de là ou je me trouvé je pouvais toujours écouter leurs conversation et distinguer mes parents.

« Vous savez, je laisse rarement la vie sauve à mes ennemies, étant donné que vous refusez d'accepter mon offre vous en faite partis, je vais donc devoir vous tuer »

 _Oh… Non mes parents, mais qu'est ce que je peux faire !_

« Tue nous si tu le souhaite, mais n'oublie pas que notre pouvoir partira avec nous! » c'était la voie de ma mère, je ne l'a reconnaissais plus, et j'étais fière de son courage mais j'étais également en colère, je ne veux pas qu'elle me laisse, même si ça peut paraître égoïste.

« Je ne pense pas, nous savons très bien que vous avez une fille, qui par le plus grand miracle a hérité de vos dons »

 _Hum… ça c'est pas bon!_ A peine ai je pensé ses mots que des mains me sortir de ma cachette. Je me débattis autant que je le pus. Ma mère me regarda et je put voir à quelle point elle était désolé et sans voulait. L'homme qui me tenais me lâcha, devant me parents. Nous étions par terre sur le sol de notre propre maison à la merci de Lord Voldemort. Celui-ci commença à rire suivis par ses Mangemorts. Il nous regarda puis dit :

« Dis adieux à tes chère parents gamine! »

Je versa quelque larme tout comme ma mère, mon père lui nous regarda avec un regard triste

Ma mère me chuchota à l'oreille :

« je t'aime ma fille, soit forte pour nous et n'oublie pas ma chérie, toi seul peut décider de la route que tu désire prendre. Et si un jours tu croise la route D'Albus Dumbledore fait lui confiance »

Durant ce bref discourt je pleurais sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je pris ma mère et mon père dans mes bras, les serrant aussi fort que je le pouvais et leurs chuchota à l'oreille

« Je vous aime, et ferais tout pour vous venger et vous rendre fière.»

Ensuite tous se passa très vite. Mes parents mon poussé derrière eux et j'entendis Le seigneur des ténèbres crié : «AVADA KEDAVRA!»

Mes parents tombèrent au sol et je les pris dans mes bras mes pleurs ne purent s'arrêter. Je fis alors une chose impensable, regardais Voldemort et criais :

« Je vous tuerais ou participerais à votre mort soyez en sur ! » une chose ce passa alors, voldemort fut projeter dehors par une boule de feu, tout ces mangemorts le suivirent. Je n'avais alors plus de force, mais au lieu te m'écrouler sur le sol, des mains mon rattrapé et j'ai pu voir avant de m'évanouir de yeux noir profond.

 _Voilà voilà, le premier chapitre est finis. J'espère que cela vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à me faire des critiques (constructive, of course...). Je tiens également à vous dire qu'à la base, cette fanfiction j'allais la poster que sur Wattpad, mais j'ai finalement décidé de la mettre sur les deux sites._

* * *

 _Voici le liens Wattpad pour celle (ou ceux) qui préfère : story/38636513-un-%C3%A9trange-pouvoir_

 _Sinon, je m'excuse d'avance et cela pour tout les chapitres si vous retrouvez des fautes d'orthographes._

 _Merci d'avoir lu, bisous, imane._


	2. Albus Dumbledore

_Notre jeune sorcière fut conduite par un étrange homme à Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie Anglaise sous les ordres d'Albus Dumb_ _le_ _dor_ _e_ _. On retrouve alors_ _Élisabeth_ _sur le point de se réveiller à_ _l'infirmerie._

Je me sens épuisé… je ne me souviens pas de m'être allonger sur un lit, pourtant je suis bien allongé sur un matelas... J'ouvris doucement les yeux. La première chose que je vis est un plafond blanc, et je compris que je n'étais pas chez moi – pour la simple et bonne raison que le plafond de ma chambre et gris clair -, et d'un coup toute la terrible journée d'hier me reviens en mémoire. Je voulu me redresser mes des mains m'agrippèrent avant pour m'inciter à ne pas bouger. Ces mains appartenait à une dame assez âgé, habillé d'un uniforme qui ne laissez aucun doute sur sa profession

« Ne bouger sous aucun prétexte mademoiselle, vous avez perdu beaucoup de votre énergie magique et malgré le faite que vous ayez dormis, elle est encore faible ! Dit elle mi-énervé mi-compatissante

\- d'accord mais qui êtes vous ? Et où sommes nous ?

\- oh oui c'est vrai… Je suis madame Pomfresh l'infirmière de Poudlard dit elle fièrement Il s'agit de l'école de sorcellerie anglaise m'expliqua-t-elle ensuite

\- D'accord… hum… pourquoi suis – je ici ? Demandais je

\- Severus Rogue un des professeurs de Poudlard vous a ramenez ici sous ordre du professeur Dumbledore, Je n'en sais pas plus me répondit elle désolé

\- Albus… Albus Dumbledore?

\- oui, miss, Le directeur de Poudlard, maintenant plus de question me, recouchez vous me dit elle d'une voie autoritaire

Me sentant moi même épuisé je décida de l'écouter et me recoucha, je m'endormis aussi tôt.

 _Notre jeune héroïne s'était maintenant réveillé depuis quelque minute quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit pour laisser passer 3 personne._

Trois personnes venaient de rentrer dans l'infirmerie. La premier était un homme plus ou moins âgé, il portait une robe de sorcier grise et avait une très longue barbe. La Deuxième était une femme qui portait un chapeau pointu et pour finir la troisième était un homme à la trentaine assez sombre, en effet ses yeux était noir tout comme ses habilles et ses cheveux. Quelle drôle de trio ! Il s'avancèrent vers mon lit où je m'étais assise après le consentement de madame Pomfresh

« Bonjours me dit alors l'homme à la longue barbe je suis Albus Dumbledore le directeur de cette école, madame Pomfresh m'a dis que tu semblais savoir qui je suis

\- oui… ma mère ma dis avant d'être… de mourir, de vous faire confiance dis je difficilement

Il me regarda alors compatissant et poursuivit

« Tu es Élisabeth Green n'est ce pas ?

\- oui dis je étonné

\- Je suis un ami de tes parents, et tu as mes sincère condoléance »

Une larme se format dans mes yeux que j'essuie très vite. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils sont partis. Je suis fière que ma mère et eu autant de courage que de mourir pour ses convictions et je suis fière que mon père n'ai pas pris par au action des mangemorts malgré sa vision de sang – pur. Mais j'ai tellement de mal à m'imaginer vivre sans eux malgré nous soucis.

« Je te présente le professeur McGonagall me dit il en me montra la femme à sa droite

et le professeur Rogue me dit il tout tant me mon montrant sa gauche »

Dans les yeux de la première je pouvais lire de la compassion, par contre dans se de l'autre… c'était clairement glacial.

« Je te propose de continuer ton année à Poudlard tu y sera plus en sécurité, je me suis déjà entretenu avec Madame Maxime

\- Comment ? Mais… J'adore BeauxBâtons, et nous sommes en cours d'année. De plus, il me semble qu'ici le maison son divisé et sans vouloir vous vexer en Angleterre il y a une très forte opinions par rapport au sang dis je d'une traite»

Le professeur-au-yeux-qui-tue me lança un regard noir, il a pas commode celui-là

« Je suis sur que vous vous ferez très vite des amis, et les mangemorts vont vous traquer, Ils veulent que vous vous joignez à leur cause m'expliqua Dumbledore

\- Je le sais, ils ont également parlé de… dons. Vous étiez amis avec mes parents non, savez vous de quoi il parlait?

\- Vous le serez bien assez tôt me dit il

Je le regarda perplexe

« Mais… si vous le savais pourquoi ne me le dites vous pas. D'ailleurs… comment cela ce fait il que vous étiez au courant de l'attaque des mangemorts chez moi m'exclamais je

\- je vois que vous êtes très futé, malheureusement je ne peut rien vous dévoiler pour le moment »

Par merlin ! Il m'énerve ! Je viens de perdre mes parents et lui tous ce qui trouve à me dire c'est que je dois rester dans une école qui met inconnu au beau milieu de l'année avec un plus un don dont je ne connais rien ! Attendez une minute… Cette immense boule de feu…

« Je me souviens de quelque chose ! M'exclamais je Un truc assez bizarre en sois et j'ai même l'impression de l'avoir rêvé… au moment où Volde…

\- Ne prononcez pas ce nom ! Crièrent en cœurs les deux professeurs

Je sursauta et les regarda tour à tour perplexe

\- Mais… C'est qu'un nom par Merlin ! M'exclamais je le cœur battant

\- Comment osez… dit rogue

\- Je ne vous… prononça McGonagall en même temps que Rogue

\- Elle a tout à fait raison coupa Dumbledore en me souriant poursuivais je vous en pris

Je le regardais perplexe, je viens de criais sur deux de ses professeurs et il ne s'énerve pas, étrange spécimen !

\- Je disais donc que quand Voldy…

Ce surnom parut amusé Dumbledore mais choqua McGonagall quant au professeur rogue, il parus surpris un moment mais son visage repris vite son air froid.

\- … a finis de lancer son… Avada. Je me suis mise en colère… Et une énorme boule de feu l'a projeté en dehors de chez moi, emmenant ses fidèles avec lui… expliquais je Mais je n'en suis pas sur du tout rajoutais je en voyant l'expression de McGonagall

\- c'est assez surprenant dit finalement Dumbledore

\- Je confirme Albus, elle c'est ensuite évanoui dit Rogue d'une voie neutre

Je le regarda dans les yeux perplexe, comment…

« Vous étiez là ? Enfin je ne comprend pas si vous y étiez cela veut dire que vous étiez au courant de l'attaque ! Dis je tout tant planta mon regard dans celui de Dumbledore cette fois. Ne me dites pas que vous le saviez et que vous n'avez rien fait ? M'exclamais je

Son regard exprimer de la tristesse et de la culpabilité

« c'est assez compliqué…

\- Compliqué… Nan mes vous vous foutez de moi ! Criais je en colère Vous étiez amis selon vos dire ! Comment avez vous put les laissez mourir? Criais je folle de rage tout en me levant du lit et en plus de cela vous voulez que je reste ici, je vis la porte de l'infirmerie ouverte et ne réfléchissant pas plus, je courus vers la sortis. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer et je sens ma puissance magique augmenter, qui sais peut être que ma colère active ce fameux don et bien que je suis ouvertement en colère contre Dumbledore, il ne mérite sans doute pas le même sort que j'ai lancé à Voldemort.

Je courus alors désespéramment dans les couloirs de l'école. Les couloirs étaient légèrement éclairé par la lumière du soleil qui se couché. Je me retrouva devant plusieurs escalier qui bougé, et pris le premier qui vint. Il m'emmena un étage en dessous, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit de… cachot, Poudlard est sans doute un château, d'ailleurs l'architecture le montre également.

Je m'avança quand soudain un fantôme apparut devant moi

* * *

Bonjours, bonjours,

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût! A votre avis quel est se fantôme ? *souris* l'indice est donné au moment où je vous ai donné le lieu où elle a atterrie donc je pense que c'est assez simple.

Bisous, imane.


	3. Une étrange rencontre

Une étrange rencontre

En général je n'ai absolument pas peur des fantômes mais celui-ci était particulièrement… effrayant. En effet, son apparence translucide et son teins bleuâtre et une chose banal pour un fantôme, par contre il ne mais jamais arrivé d'en croisé un avec des habilles aussi sanglant. Mais je me ressaisie assez rapidement, ce n'est après tout qu'un fantôme et qui sais ce qu'il a enduré pendant sa vie.

« Seriez vous la jeune fille que tout le monde chercher me demanda t-il d'une voie neutre

\- Sans doute répondis je franchement Je me suis enfuis de l'infirmerie après avoir crié sur le directeur dis je lasse

Je lis dans ses yeux de l'amusement, il n'aime pas le directeur ?

« Et bien, ils ont mis tout les fantômes à votre recherche pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des élèves

\- Il y a des élèves… Pourtant ses le réveillon de noël dis je surpris

\- hum… non miss nous somme le 1er janvier et oui certain élève reste à Poudlard

\- Oh… j'ai dormis plus longtemps que je ne le pensé, enfin bon ce n'est pas grave… hum… je suppose que vous allez prévenir les autres dis je doucement

\- Et bien non, j'ai la réputation de ne pas être très amical donc cela ne les surprendra pas le moins du monde que je ne leurs viennent pas en aide

\- Ah bon… Enfin, je veux dire, vous être plutôt amical tout de suite pas dis je perplexe pas que cela me déplaise rajoutais je aussi tôt

\- Effectivement, parce que vous êtes une des seuls élèves, voir la seul à ne pas avoir crier en me voyant, et avoir agis comme une personne intelligente

\- Et bien merci… je suppose dis je en souriant

Nous discutons alors de chose et d'autre, je me suis assise le dos contre le mur et commençais à avoir froid, n'ayant pas ma baguette je ne pouvais absolument pas me changer, de plus j'étais en robe de nuit ou un truc qui y ressemble, sans doute l'infirmière ma l'a mis. Mais résultat mes jambe commençais sérieusement à gelé. Je pense que se changement de température est du à la proximité du fantôme qui d'ailleurs ce fait appelé baron sanglant. Le pauvre homme, il m'a raconté sa mort qu'il ne raconte pas d'après lui et ma fait juré de ne pas la répété. Il a tué la femme qu'il aimait serte cela est horrible mais c'est suicidé ensuite, on peut dire que son histoire et digne d'un roman dramatique. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne désire pas révéler cette histoire pour laisser planer le mystére et il prend plaisir à effrayer « ses petits idiots» comme il nous a rebaptisé malgré le fait qu'il ne me met apparemment pas dans le lot.

Alors que la conversation dériva sur des sujets plus drôles, une voie s'éleva

« Alors c'est ici que vous vous cachiez, Albus m'a demandé de vous ramené à l'infirmerie

\- Tout d'abord je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes même si j'en ai une petit idée et ensuite je ne vous suivrez pas dis je d'une vois assuré laissez moi donc respirer et je ne suis pas assez stupide pour quitter Poudlard ! »

Un Professeur Rogue plutôt en colère sortis alors du pénombre, je me leva et souris au Baron qui m'annonça qu'il allait disposé.

«Comment osez vous me parler comme cela ! Dis t-il d'une voie froide

\- Je vous parle ainsi parce que vous étiez là l'or de l'attaque et il y a qu'une seul possibilité à cela…

J'y ai longuement réfléchis et il faut l'avouer un fantôme écoute et nous aide parfois sans le savoir grâce à leurs réflexion. Le Baron était un pleine réflexion suite à une de mes questions, il me répondu tout en déviant énormément sur le sujet, sans suit d'innombrable petits indices très simples à lier entre eux. Il faut sûrement que j'arrête de regarder des séries policières, les moldus sont si… inventif.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à cela idiote » murmurais je dans un souffle presque insonore

\- Vous êtes un Mangemort dis je finalement Mais je sais élégamment que mes parents avez confiance en Dumbledore donc je présume qu'il n'est pas du côté de Vol… Vous-Savez-Qui. Bien sur Dumbledore est loin d'être idiot, il ne vous aurez jamais engagé sans savoir votre statue. Alors soit vous êtes un espion pour le compte de l'ennemie soit pour le compte du directeur c'est la seul raisons plausible que le directeur ai laissé mourir ses amis dis je d'une traite

Il me regarda fortement surpris, tiens tiens son masque de glace c'est effondré.

« Vôtres tête et votre silence me dise que vous êtes espions au côté de Dumbledore dis je amusé sinon vous m'aurez sans doute déjà lancé un Avada rajoutais je

Cette réplique a eu l'effet d'un déclic, il repris sans trop d'effort son air froid

« En effet dit il froidement. Il vous est fortement interdit de le répéter à qui que se soit !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas j'en avais nullement l'intention et puis d'après le Baron personne ne suspect quelque chose, d'ailleurs ils sont assez idiot les élèves ici j'ai l'impression, enfin sans doute pas tous.

Je pus déceler une infime petit lueur d'amusement dans ce regard. Je suppose que ce n'est pas le prof le plus gentil de l'univers.

«Et je tiens à vous dire que je comprend pourquoi vous n'avez rien fait pour les sauvé, vous êtes sous couverture, cela aurez tous gâché. Et je suppose que cela vous a pris du temps à gagner la confiance de Vol… Vous-Savez-qui, d'ailleurs avec ma fureur je n'ai pas pris le temps de vous remercier, c'est vous qui m'avait ramené ici dis je rapidement

Et encore une fois, il fut très surpris et se retourna de façon à être dos à moi, tout en me lançant un « suivez moi » très froid.

 _Élisabeth fut alors reconduite à l'infirmerie par le Professeur Rogue. Celui – ci n'avait pas prononcé un mot de tout le trajet. Il partis aussi tôt que la jeune sorcière ai pénétré l'infirmerie où l'attendez madame Pomfresh._

« Installez vous que je vous ausculte dit l'infirmière d'une voie dure

Je fis ce qu'elle demanda, elle me fit plusieurs examen plus ou moins rapide et ne prononça aucun mot à part les incantations. Elle brisa enfin le silence après plusieurs minute…

« Vous avez de la chance, votre énergie magique c'est stabilisé. Vous pourrez quitter l'infirmerie demain si tout va bien me dit elle doucement maintenant au lit rajouta t-elle d'une voie maternelle

Je me fis pas prier, j'étais exténué. Je m'allongea donc et m'endormis aussi tôt

* * *

Et voilà, mon troisième chapitre, vous a t-il plût ? Et bien sur que c'était le Baron Sanglant *Smile*. Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture, je fait en sorte d'avoir toujours un minimum d'avance pour pouvoir vous les posters dans des délais respectable.

Bisous, imane.


	4. Mise au point et nouveau lieu de vie

Mise au point et nouveau lieu de vie :

 _Le lendemain matin, Élisabeth se réveilla tranquillement. Un Elfe de maison lui apporta un plateau repas bien garnis qu'elle mangea avidement. Après avoir finis, Minerva McGonagall entra dans l'infirmerie_

« Habillez vous, le directeurs aimerez vous parlez me dis la professeur d'une voie stricte

\- Bonjours à vous aussi madame ! » dis je en souriant innocemment tout en allant dans le bureau de l'infirmière pour qu'elle me rende mes habilles et bien sur pour ne pas laissez le temps au professeur de me répondre

Je me changea donc et mis des habilles typiquement moldus, c'est à dire un jean slim très claire accompagné dans hauts bleu turquoise. Je n'emmitoufla ensuite dans ma cape de sorciers beige. Et rejoignis le professeur. Elle me conduisis jusqu'à une genre de Gargouille en pierre.

« Chocogrenouille » dit elle distinctement

Et non, elle n'est pas folle. Il s'agit juste d'un mot de passe je suppose, puisque que la gargouille s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un escalier.

« vous pouvez y aller, Albus vous attend » m'expliqua la professeur

Je partis alors, et me retrouva dans le bureau du directeur. Il était assez spatiaux. Au bout de la pièce un siège digne d'un roi était posé face à un bureau, Dumbledore y était installé. Il m'invita à m'asseoir sur une chaise en face de lui, ce que je fis aussi tôt.

« Un bonbon au citron ? Me demanda t'-l tout en me tendant une boite

Je refusa poliment puis me lança dans mes excuses

« Je suis vraiment navré de vous avoir parlé de la sorte monsieur, je….

\- Cela n'a aucune importance me coupa t-il tout en souriant le professeur Rogue m'a révélé que tu es au courant de sa fonction d'agent double rajouta t-il les yeux pétillant de malice

\- hum… oui en effet, c'est assez logique en soit dis je gêné

\- Tu es surtout très perspicace. Je souhaite te faire de nouveau la proposition d'étudier à Poudlard, la rentré est pour bientôt soit dans deux jours et les élèves vont arrivé dimanche. Je ne peut malheureusement te laissez plus de temps pour te décider me dit il désolé

\- Et bien, j'y ai longuement réfléchis et j'accepte votre proposition. Ma mère m'a dis d'avoir confiance en vous, je n'ai donc pas le choix que de suivre ses dernières volonté.

\- fort bien dit il en me souriant connais tu notre fonctionnement ?

\- Non pas vraiment, ils me semble que les élèves son répartis dans différents groupe dis je ne réfléchissant

Il se trouve que même si mon père est née en Angleterre, il n'a jamais mis les pied à Poudlard. En fait, c'est parent on déménagé à ses 8 ans en France, il a donc tout naturellement pris ses cours à Beauxbâtons et c'est d'ailleurs là-bas que mes parents se sont rencontré.

« Effectivement, I maisons différente à Poudlard. Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Chaqu'une d'entre elles ont une spécificité, les Gryffondor sont en général très courageux, les Serdaigle intelligent et minutieux dans leurs études, les Poufsouffle sont les plus fidèles de tous et enfin les Serpentard sont connus pour être des personnes très rusé. Durant le cous de l'année, des points peuvent être donné aux élèves quant ils accomplissent des taches digne d'être récompenser mais ceux ci peuvent être également enlevé si l'élèves fait une chose moins glorieuse. A la fin de l'année, la maison ayant le plus de point se voit recevoir la coupe des maisons.

\- Je vois dis je et comment les élèves sont répartis? Demandais je

\- A l'aide d'un chapeau me dit il Plus spécifiquement, le Choixpeau-Magique m'expliqua-t-il Lors de la rentré, les premières année passe chacun leurs tour sur un petit tabouret où Le professeur McGonagall qui est également la directrice adjointe, pose le Choixpeau sur leurs tête. Ce sont les créateur de Poudlard eux même qui l'ont créé et c'est également de là que viennent les noms des maison puisqu'ils s'agit en réalité des nom des familles des fondateurs tout comme les spécificité m'expliqua-t-il

\- Je voie, je serais répartis le jour de la rentré alors ? demandais je

\- Effectivement me répondit il en souriant madame Maxime m'a révélé que tu es ce qu'on appel une surdouée et quand conséquence tu es en 7ème année alors que tu n'as que 15 ans. Selon elle tu as un niveau beaucoup plus élevé. Elle m'a clairement fait comprendre que tu étais une élève très intelligente

Je rougis violemment à ses compliment, madame Maxime était très gentille avec moi. Elle m'a laissé passer une classe alors que cela ne ce fait pas en général. D'ailleurs, dans le monde magique, on parle plus de très bons élèves que de surdoués. C'est pour cela que ma mère a pris l'initiative d'aller consulter un sorcier qui est médecin chez les moldus. Il m'a diagnostiqué Surdoué, et c'est comme cela que j'ai put changer de classe.

« D'ailleurs dit-il sa voie devenu moins joyeuse elle m'a demandé de te dire ces sincère condoléance

\- Vous pourriez la remercier en retour s'il vous plaît

\- cela va de soit répondit il étant donné qu'il te reste encore deux jours avant la rentré. Je te propose de voir ta chambre me dit il tout en retrouvant le sourire

\- Bien sur pourquoi pas lui répondis je tout en lui souriant en retour »

Finalement, Dumbledore est juste un sorcier assez vieux et… excentrique. Il est vraiment très différent de Madame Maxime. Et il est agréablement gentil, en tout cas pour le moment.

Il se leva et m'invita à le suivre. A travers les couloirs on pouvait apercevoir accroché au mur divers tableaux sorciers. Le château est vraiment magnifique, où du moins le peu de chose que j'ai vu l'était. J'ai toujours apprécié ce genre d'architecture, il est vrai que Beauxbâtons est également un très beau châteaux mais Poudlard à un je ne sais quoi, qui fait toute la différence.

Nous nous retrouvions devant une porte où était accroché un tableau d'une très jolie femme. Dans ce couloir – ci, il y avait deux autre portes identiques à celle-ci.

« Il se trouve qu'il n'y a malheureusement pas de place dans les dortoirs, c'est pour cela que tu auras un appartement rien qu'à toi, une fois seuls tu pourra choisir le mot de passe qui te convient m'expliqua le directeur

-Je ne peut pas le faire tout de suite ? après tout vous êtes le directeur, vous pourrez tout de même pénétrer dans cette pièce cela même si je ne vous révèle pas le mot de passe. Et puis cela met égale que vous le connaissez.

\- Et bien soit me dit il souriant

Maintenant, qu'elle mot de passe je pourrais choisir. _Pari_ _s?_ no trop prévisible. _Potio_ _ns ?_ trop simple. _Vengeance ?_ trop… mauvais.

« espoir » dis je finalement

La femme acquiesça et ouvris la porte. Cet appartement était tout simplement magnifique. La salle principale n'était autre qu'un salon/salle à manger assez spacieux je dois dire. Elle disposé d'une très grande bibliothèque étonnement remplis de mes livres. La pièce était majoritairement Grise et blanche mais possédé quelle que touche de rouge, vert, bleu et jaune. Le blason de Poudlard était accroché dans un très jolie cadre baroque, j'en déduit que ces quatre couleurs étaient celle des maisons de Poudlard.

« Wow, c'est magnifique ! dis je abasourdi

\- ravis que cela te plaise » me répondis Dumbledore avec un sourire

Je me dirigea vers une porte en bois claire, qui mène sûrement à une chambre. Je l'ouvris, et là… je resta bloqué stupéfaite. Par Merlin, J'adore !

Ma future chambre est une très grande pièce, avec un très grand lit baldaquin deux places. Il y avait un dressing magique, c'est à dire qu'on peut mettre beaucoup plus de chose qu'il n'y paraît. Un très grand bureau et des étagères contenant des affaires scolaire ou autre de mes effets personnelle. Les tons de la pièce étaient les même que celle du salon. Il y avait également une coiffeuse de style baroque absolument magnifique. Et pour couronner le tout, il y a une autre porte que j'ouvris, pour voir qu'elle mène à une sale de bain personnelle. Et là encore je n'y croyais pas, j'avais à ma disposition une énorme baignoire mais également une douche. _Je sens que je vais me faire tout le temps des bains !_ Toute mes affaires était également à leurs place respective.

J'ai jamais eu à me plaindre financièrement parlant, ma famille a une assez grande fortune. Mais à Beauxbâtons et je sais qu'également à Poudlard, les élèves sont répartie dans des dortoirs et n'ont pas spécialement un espace rien qu'à eux. J'ai vraiment énormément de chance, d'autant plus que cette appartement est vraiment sublime.

Je retourna dans le salon où était rester Dumbledore et lui dis joyeusement

« Merci beaucoup pour ces appartement il est vraiment sublime

\- de rien me répondit il en souriant je vais te laisser t'installer convenablement, comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué, toute tes affaire ont étaient ramené, je me suis également arranger pour qu'on t'achètes les fournitures scolaires dont tu auras besoin continua-t-il

\- Oui, d'ailleurs merci pour cela également. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais put y retourner… dis je tristement et pour les fourniture également

\- C'était ce que je me suis dis répondit il sur le même ton que moi bon, je te laisse, tu peux manger ici, il te suffira d'appeler Maéva, nous l'avons ramené également, la pauvre été terrorisé. M'expliqua t-il

Je le remercie une nouvelle fois, puis il partis. Je décida d'aller regarder mes bouquins de cours, ils sont différents de ceux qu'on utilise à Beauxbâtons pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils sont en anglais. Heureusement que je parle cette langue, je n'imagine pas comment ça aurait été dure de communiquer. Je partis donc dans ma chambre pour lire, et cela me pris assez de temps puisque Maéva apparu sans que je l'ai appelé. Nous mangeâmes assemble comme cela nous était parfois déjà arrivé. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir pensé à elle, la pauvre elle a dut vraiment paniquer. Je lui ai d'ailleurs demandé de me pardonner, mais elle envoya mes excuses aux oubliettes prétextant que « c'était tout à fait normale, miss Élisabeth venait de perdre ses parents ». Elle était également très proche de mes parents, elle était tout aussi triste que moi.

 _L'Elfe des Green, Maéva n'était en réalité plus sensé servir cette famille, comme le montre sa tenu. En effet, celle – ci était habillé d'une très jolie robe rose pale qui lui allez très bien, cela signifie qu'elle est une Elfe libre. Mais celle – ci adore les Green, il était pour elle impossible de partir. Élisabeth et Maéva ont un lien très fort, mais la petite Elfe ce tiens quand même au protocole de base en la vouvoyant toujours ainsi quand l'appelant miss Élisabeth. Mais elle c'est tout de même très attaché à celle-ci, c'est pour cela qu'elles se parlent librement de chose et d'autre, comme des amies. De plus en plus, Maéva commence à réellement prendre confiance en elle. Les parents d'Élisabeth rigolaient d'ailleurs parfois en disant que Maéva à légèrement pris du caractère de leur fille un peu… explosif parfois._

 _Le deux amies parlèrent alors jusqu'à tard le soir, de chose et d'autre. Élisabeth s'endormir alors paisiblement recouverte d'une couverture par une Elfes attendris face à ce spectacle._

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce quatrième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plût !_

 _Bisous, Imane._


	5. Répartition

Répartition :

 _Les deux jours de repos était passé très rapidement pour Élisabeth. Elle était resté dans sa chambre à se préparer pour la rentré. Elle est en ce moment devant la porte de la grande salle accompagné de la directrice adjointe._

Je suis très stresser et je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi, sans doute est il causer par le fait que je connaisse personne. Je me suis vêtu de l'uniforme de Poudlard, que j'ai changé de couleur. Il était bleu turquoise, j'ai voulu rappelez les couleurs de mon ancienne école. Et bien sur j'ai d'abord demandé la permission à Dumbledore. Il a accepté à condition que je porte après la répartition les couleurs de ma maison.

Nous rentrons dans la grand salle. Le directeur venez tous juste de finir son discourt. Il reprit alors :

« Nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève. Elle nous viens tout droit de BeauxBâtons. Je vous demanderez d'être gentils avec elle puisque celle-ci vient de vivre un vrai drame, en effet ses parents sont décédé. Sur ceux Miss Green va maintenant être répartis dans une de nos maisons »

Je ne fus pas surprise par son discourt puisqu'il m'a demandé la permission de divulguer ses information. Il m'a également informé que le ministre de la magie ne croyait pas au retour de Voldemort, et ma révélé qu'une envoyé du ministère à était également envoyé. Elle se nome Dolores Ombrage.

La grande salle tiens bien son nom. Il s'agit des très grande pièces où était disposé quatre longue table où tout les élèves étaient installé.

Je m'installa donc face aux élèves sur le tabouret dédié à la répartition. McGonagall mis alors le Choixpeau. C'est alors que sa voie s'éleva dans ma tête

« Hum… Je voie beaucoup de qualité en toi, du courage mais également beaucoup d'intelligence. De la détermination ainsi qu'une envie de vengeance. »

Je remarqua que tout les élèves avez les yeux braqué sur moi, je baissa les yeux aussi tôt.

« Très étrange, oui, très étrange. As tu des préférences ? Me demanda t-il après avoir réfléchis

Je lui répondis alors

« Pour être honnête, je ne comprend pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas être courageux, fidèle, intelligent et rusé à la fois

\- hum… dans ce cas, je ne l'ai jamais fais mais... »

Il dit alors à voix haute

« Albus, cette jeune fille à toute les qualités pour rentré dans chacune des maisons. Je suis navré mais je ne peut la répartir »

Je resta abasourdi. Comment ça toute les maisons ? C'est toujours à moi qu'arrive se genre de chose.

Dumbledore se mis alors à la place de McGonagall, qui était tout aussi surprise que moi. Comme d'ailleurs la totalité de la salle.

« Voie tu des qualités plus forte que d'autres ? Demanda alors le directeur

\- Hum… je direz alors SERPENTARD et GRYFONDOR » S'exclama alors le Choixpeau après quelque temps de réflexion.

Il enleva alors le Choixpeau de ma tête et le rendis à McGonagall. Pour ensuite m'inviter à le suivre jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Je le suivis alors timidement. Je me retrouva entre le Directeur et… le professeur Rogue. Celui – ci m'avait l'air encore plus glacial qu'à l'accoutumé. Cela est sans doute dut à sa voisine. Je suis absolument sur qu'il s'agit de Dolores Ombrage. Elle est… offusqué qu'un élève s'installe avec les professeur et je cite « Cornelius en entendra parlé ». Elle était assez petite et couverte de la tête au pied de… rose, quelle horreur ! Le directeur lui répondis alors :

« Ne vous en faite pas Dolores, il s'agit que d'une exception. Miss Green ne connaît personne et de plus elle a était répartis dans deux maisons ce qui pose un léger problème»

Il lança ensuite un « bonne appétit » à toute la salle et aussi tôt toute les tables furent servis. Je regarda la nourriture en face de moi et écarquilla les yeux, il y en beaucoup trop ma parole !

Je me fis un toast quand j'entendis un crie d'oiseau. Je vis alors mon Phoenix arrivé et souris. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis deux semaines, il était partis je ne sais où. Bien sur je ne m'en suis pas inquiété sachant qu'il reviendrait.

Je poussa mon assiette pour qu'il puissent se poser. Je le caressa ensuite tout en murmurant à son oreille. « Tu m'a manqué Plume ». Ne faite pas attention au nom que je lui ai donné, j'avais six quand je l'ai choisis.

Il me tandis alors une lettre avec le cachet du ministère de la magie français. Je la pris et la posa sur la table. Ensuite, je fis apparaître une de ses friandise préféré et lui en donna à manger comme récompense. Il se mis alors sur mon bras droit et me regarda fixement. Je lui souris et leva mon bras tout en disant « allez file maintenant ». Il partie aussi tôt.

J'adorais mon Phoenix. Il était Rouge vif avec quelque touche de orange et jaune (En fait cela dépendent si il était proche de sa combustion ou non). Je me souviens encore quand gamine je suis resté 30 minute à la regardé fixement sans oser le toucher. Me parent me l'on offert pour mon sixième anniversaire, bien sur à ce moment là je ne pouvais pas m'en occuper pleinement mais je m'amusai souvent avec lui. Le phœnix est une créatures absolument fascinante. Il peut porter un poids assez lourd très facilement. Ses larmes peuvent guérir toute blessure. Mais par dessus tout ils sont très fidèle.

Dumbledore me dit alors :

« Il est vraiment très beau votre Phoenix »

Je tourna ma tête vers lui es souris, je remarqua alors que la plupart des professeur me regardais fixement ainsi que la majorité des élèves.

« Hum… Professeur Dumbledore pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme ça? Dis je gêné

\- Le fait que vous utilisez votre magie sans baguette et informulé peut être dit une voie froide et sarcastique à ma droite c'est à dire Rogue.

Je planta alors mes yeux dans les siens et répondis

« Ah oui… J'avais oublié, à Beauxbâtons aussi au début ils étaient surpris dis je tout en détournant me regard pour le mettre sur Dumbledore mais parents me l'on appris très tôt c'est pour cela que je peut lancer des sors informulé et sans baguette continuais je

\- Je vais être honnête avec toi, cela est en rapport avec tes dons répondis alors Dumbledore

\- oh… dis je surprise.

Après cette révélation plus que surprenante, je pris l'enveloppe et en sortis la lettre.

 _Chère Élisabeth,_

 _Je t'envoie cette lettre pour te transmettre mes sincère condoléance. Je suis profondément choqué, ce drame n'aurait jamais dut ce produire. Ton père était plus qu'un simple employé, je le considéré comme un amis._

 _Je trouve que te dire cela dans une lettre est loin d'être suffisant. Je suis navrés mais j'ai appris que tu étudiais à Poudlard désormais c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas put te parler en face._

 _J'espère d'ailleurs que tout se passe bien pour toi._

 _Sache également que tu es toujours sous la tutelle du ministère de la magie français, je te dis cela parce que j'ai eu vent de l'avis de Cornelius (le ministre anglais) quant au retour de Voldemort. Et si comme ton père me le répétez sans arrêt, tu es très franche quand tu t'y mes. Et tu va donc sans doute montrer ton point de vue ouvertement. Essaye juste de ne pas attirez trop l'attention sur toi._

 _Je te dit à très bientôt,_

 _Marc Leblanc, ministre de la magie français._

 _PS : Marina et Kate de transmettre elle aussi leurs condoléance_

Je referma alors la lettre et la mis dans ma poche. J'étais vraiment touché qu'il pense à m'envoyer une lettre. Quant au tutoiement, je m'y suis habitué. Il m'a d'ailleurs ordonné de le tutoyé en retour. C'est vrai que j'ai eu du mal au début, mais étant donné qu'on dîner souvent chez lieu (où on l'inviter chez nous) cela c'est fait naturellement. De plus, je m'entend assez bien avec sa fille, Kate ainsi qu'avec sa femme, Marina.

Ayant vu le cachet, Ombrage s'exclama :

« Il s'agit d'une lettre du ministère !

je me tourna vers elle et me pencha légèrement de façon à pouvoir la voir

« En effet dis je sèchement mais pas du votre, celui de France pour être exacte continuais je »

Elle me regarda choqué par le ton que j'ai employé. Je me remis bien et regard Dumbledore. Celui – ci me regardai également, il me souris et me dit :

« Si cela n'est pas indiscret pourrais je savoir de qui il s'agit ?

\- Oui dis je en rigolant face à la curiosité du directeur Il s'agit de Marc Leblanc le ministre de la magie français. Il voulait juste me transmettre ses condoléance. Continuais je

\- oh… c'est très gentil de sa part dit il alors

\- Oui, en effet dis je en murmurant Au fait Professeur, étant donné que je fais partis de deux maisons je vais devoir mettre quel blason sur mon uniforme ?continuais je en changeant totalement de sujet

\- Et bien, je vous laisse le champ libre, seulement n'oubliez pas que vous appartenez aussi bien à la maison Serpentard qu'à celle de Gryffondor.

 _A la fin du repas, Élisabeth se dirigea vers la salle de Métamorphose, en effet. La directrice adjointe lui avait donné sont emploi du temps il y a maintenant deux jours._

 _Notre petite sorcière ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser quant à ses deux maisons. D'autant plus que d'après l 'histoire de Poudlard de Garius Tomkink Salazar Serpentard était le type de sorcier dont elle avait horreur. Élisabeth est serte une sang-pur mais elle ne déteste pas pour autant les née-moldu aux contraire. Pour elle les moldus on fait des découverte incroyable pour compenser l'absence de magie._

 _On pénétrant dans la salle de classe, Élisabeth sentit son ventre se tordre… « j'espère que tout va bien se passer » pensa t-elle alors._

 **Emploie du temps :**

 **Lundi**

8h - 10h : Métamorphose I 10h - 11h : Arithmancie* I 11h - 12 : Pause (aucun cours) I Déjeuner I 14h - 16h : Potion I 16h - 18h : Histoire de la magie I Dîner

 **Mardi :**

9h - 11h : Défense contre les forces du mal I 11h - 12h : Pause I Déjeuner I 14h - 15h : Histoire de la magie I 15h - 16h : Métamorphose I 16h - 17h: étude des runes* I 17h - 18h : Pause I Dîner

 **Mercredi :**

8h - 10h : Potion I 10h - 12h : Botanique I Déjeuner I 14h - 16h : Sortilèges I 16h - 18h : Pause I Dîner

 **Jeudi :**

8h - 10h : Botanique I 10h - 12h : Sortilèges I Déjeuner I 14h - 15h : études des moldus* I 15h - 17h : Métamorphose I 17h - 18h : Pause I Dîner I 21h - 23h : Astronomie

 **Vendredi:**

9h - 11h : Défense contre les forces du mal I 11h - 12h : Potion I Déjeuner I 14h - 16h : Sortilèges I 16h - 18h : Pause I Dîner

*Options


End file.
